


Drift

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is an unrivaled genius, but that genius is about to get Stiles in trouble as he builds her anti-gravity device only to find himself in a world very much not his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Technology Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching sliders and I had this dream the other night where I was Stiles and I was sliding from world to world and I just had to write this down.

Stiles looked over the stack of mathematical formulas that Lydia had handed him when she walked in.  He looked up from them to give her a look that clearly said he thought she’d gone insane.  He shook his head again and the page he was looking at back in the stack of hundreds, glad she’d numbered the pages before giving it to him.  He maybe a detail’s man but he still had a tendency to be spastic and knock things over.

 

“You do realize that I’ll have to fabricate some of this entirely myself.” Stiles gestured towards the pile of notes.  “And some of this I’m going to have to invent.” Stiles looked at one section.

 

“I realize that.  How much do you think it’ll cost?” She eyed the notes as if she was looking at a pair of pumps that screamed her name.  She’d been working on this idea for six years.  And now that she’d written her theorem, she was convinced it was time to strike while the iron was not only hot but it was burning bright.

 

“I’m thinking it’ll probably run us, and by us me.” Stiles eyed her.  “It’ll probably run upwards of about three thousand dollars for the basic stuff.” He looked down the list she’d made of supplies and requirements.

 

“Oh, is that all.” She tossed him a plastic card and smiled.  “Get everything you think you might need.” She grinned.

 

“You… have a few thousand dollars to throw around… and you’re a senior in high school?” Stiles eyed her carefully.

 

“Daddy’s afraid mommy’ll buy me off so he keeps putting money into that account.  And mom sees the hikes in the amount and tries to match it.  Three years of divorce money pouring in, and I’ve got enough to cover building four of these things.” She grinned.

 

“You are evil.” He gaped at her.

 

“I prefer the term evil genius or master mind.” She gave him a demur smile.

 

“I’d buy that.  But when you take over the world, remember you’re faithful lump of a side kick you supported you.” Stiles grinned.

 

“Oh I’ll remember you.  I have to keep you close or kill you off.  You’ll know too much to be left to your own devices.” She said as she got up and walked away.

 

“Right… Not eating anything you give me now!” Stiles called after her retreating form.

 

)0O0(

 

Stiles smiled and licked his lip as he wiped his forehead.  Three months, eleven days, sixteen hours, and twenty-three minutes, not to mention $22,347.19 later and Lydia’s anti-gravity protype was ready for the first test.  He texted Lydia and told her he’d test to see if the wires worked.  She hadn’t texted back yet when he pushed the button and nothing had happened.  It took him the better part of an hour to locate the problem.  The interface required a time allotment to activate.  Rolling his eyes Stiles set the time unit to six hours and twenty-seven minutes on the dial and pushed the button.

 

He looked around and realized nothing was floating.  Hitting his forehead, Stiles mentally berated himself for not setting the targeting data.  He decided to set it to the folding chair, and hooked up the remote to the system so that he could sit on the chair.  With a grin on his face he hit the button and was surrounded by distorted lights, colors, sounds, and movement.  Stiles passed out from the motion and curled up on himself.

 

6:26:52

 

Stiles woke up and walked up towards his room. He laid face down on his bed and silently wished he hadn’t told Lydia he’d built it already.  It was going to need a massive rebuild if all it did was make you dream strange lights.  Not a bad invention, just not antigravity.  He figured his father would give him credit for working as hard as he had been and let him slid on going to school today.  He was almost asleep when someone came in the room.

 

“Come on sleepy head, no sense in sleeping the day away.” A soft hand tickled his feet.  He jumped and screamed, falling off the bed.  Stiles crept to the edge of the bed and peaked over.  Sure enough his mother stood there looking at him puzzled.  “You forgot your inhaler last night didn’t you.” She shook his head and put her hand on a flat square tile on his wall.  “Compound 7 please.” She shook her head as the wall opened up and revealed an inhaler.  Stiles squeaked when she tossed it at him, and he goggled at her pantomiming how to use it.  One quick puff later he felt more in control.  Okay, that was good… not being so scattered and all.  But there was a major problem.  His mom had been dead for the last ten years.  “All better?” She tilted her head, her long blonde hair cascading around her tilted form.

 

“Yeah… where’s dad?” He looked at her as her face got a tight look to it before she smiled again.  “You and Scott went out drinking last night, again I take it.” He just nodded slowly. “Honey your dad died ten years ago.” Stiles shook slight, he could deal with this.  Maybe this was a dream.  But the pain of falling on the floor had hurt, so.. maybe his life with his dad and his best friend being a werewolf and everything being so out of control this last year, maybe that was the dream.  Stiles started puzzling things out.  “Honestly, the day you two stop drinking.” She shook her head.  “I’ll give Melissa and Shane a call.  That boy of theirs is harder then you to get up when he’s been drinking.” She walked away.

 

“my mom is alive.” He said to himself.

 

“Oh and don’t forget your tablet, your teacher vid last night to tell me you’ve forgotten it twice this last week alone.  And you’ll need it for your project at school today.”  Stiles mouthed tablet before noticing what looked like a slightly larger black iPad.  He picked it up and nearly dropped it again when it lit up.

 

“Diagnostic display.  Scanning.  New user.  Creating new user profile.” He looked at it seemed to be taking his picture and running a load of calculations in the background.  “New user identified as Genim Stiles Stilinski, how ever beta blockers and q signature is different by .007134 matrix shift.  Copying core data files of Stiles to this new Stiles’ profile.” Stiles blinked, not understanding what it was saying.   “New technology found.  Do you want to sync?” The male voice asked politely.

 

“Sure…” Stiles shrugged, and the remote he’d forgotten in his pocket chirped as the screen went black and filled with blue lines of code.  He watched fascinated as the device before it stopped and displayed nine green lined slots and then filling the slots, starting with the first slot with 30 grey hexagons, twelve grey slash marks, four large grey rectangles, seven grey hexagons, but in the next slot something else happened.  It filled it with twelve smaller rectangles, but half where grey and half where green.  Then in the next slot it created five hexagons, but only two of them were green, and the rest were grey.  In the next slot it created nine slash marks and five of them were green.  In the final slot it created sixty small circles and thirty-two of them were green.  “What’s this?” He watched the small circles vanishing pretty quickly, one a second.

 

“Years, months, weeks, days, hours, two displays for minutes, and then seconds?”

 

“Yes, standard clock face.” The device informed him.

 

“Okay, but why’d you display that?  It’s not 6:24 now.” Stiles scratched his head.

 

“This is the display of the new technology you had me scan.  This displays when the device will reactivate.”

 

“Reactivate?  Why would an anti-gravity device that doesn’t work be counting down still?” Then Stiles hit his forehead.  “I set the clock for six hours… but… still… that doesn’t…”

 

“Point of clarification, new technology is not an antigravity system.  Antigravity systems employ this form of circuitry.” The computer displayed the difference.  “New Technology is classified as transdimensional relocation transmitter.”

 

“Uh… in English?” Stiles frowned.

 

“For every action, thought, belief, feeling, reaction, event, and counter event, there is a reality created.  Infinite alternate universes where every choice you’ve ever had have played out in every possible way.  This piece of technology is used to facilitate the relocation of matter from one physical universe to another.”

 

“The lights… and the sounds… and.. I’m in another universe.” Stiles sat down.  He thought about this, he was in a new universe.  And he was passing for its Stiles.  A world where the technology was more awesome then his world’s awesome.  But the world itself couldn’t be that great because his dad was dead here.  His mind drifted to having his mother in his life instead of his dad.  How everything would have been different.  He looked down at the tablet.  “Can you… download all photos of my mom?” His voice broke.

 

“Doing so now.”

 

“Thanks.” Stiles sat there a minute.  “Wait, I’m going home in six hours right?”

 

)0O0(

 

“Hey honey, I know how much Scott’s wolf hunger acts up in the morning, so I figured I’d make you a snack to feed him.” Stiles’ mom kissed his forehead as he came downstairs.  “And I checked, you at least managed to plug your car in before you stumbled in last night.” She smiled.  “It’s outside.” She hugged him.  “Have a great day at school.  You do have your inhaler and your tablet right?”

 

“Yeah mom.” He blushed.

 

“Good.  And honey, I love you.” She kissed his forehead again and he walked away, secure in the knowledge that no matter what he did with his life, he’d always have to find a way to thank Lydia for inventing this.

 

“Uh… where’s my jeep?” Stiles blinked as a blue egg looking thing on a tripod of wheels was parked in his normal place.  He turned back to go inside when he noticed that the old house looked so much more advanced.  “Okay.  So I’m not home, and I have to drive the other Stiles’ ride to school…” He walked up and noticed a hand print scanner like his room.  Placing his hand on it the pod opened and revealed a seat with snacks in a rack beside where he’d sit.  “Sweet!” He grinned as he got in, sitting his tablet, and the remote down on the floor.  The front of the pod became transparent as a menu came up.  “Uh, School please.”  The computer highlighted the school option and the pod pulled out from the parking spot and began to drive itself.  “Oh I could get used to this.”  He looked around.  “Uh, Tablet… tell me about me.  I mean the other Stiles.”

 

“Searching….”

 

)0O0(

 

“Well that explains a few things about the bedroom.” Stiles shut down the learning program about himself.  He’d wondered why there weren’t Lacrosse posters up all over the room like at home.  Lacrosse has never been invented here and instead he apparently played Q Lock, which as like Lacrosse, but it was played in an antigravity dome.  Shaking his head he waited for the pod to park itself and then he got out.  The school looked more modern, more white and less made of brick.  He wondered absently what it was made out of as he headed into the school.

 

“Please hold for scan.” A red headed woman sat at a holographic keyboard, controlling a display in front of herself.  “Okay, Welcome back Stiles, please proceed into the next room.” She waved him on.

 

“Okay, thanks.” He quirked an eyebrow and walked into the next room.  He was almost ready to walk right through it when hands went over his eyes.

 

“Where you really just going to walk into the school with out changing?” Scott’s voice said in his ear.  “Because as HOT, as disobeying the rules would be…” He licked the shell of Stiles’ ear.  “I’d rather see your hot bod out of those street cloths.” He nipped Scott’s ear.

 

“DUDE!” Stiles spun around, shocked.

 

“You forgot your inhaler?” Scott sighed, and opened a near by locker and fished one out.  “You really need to remember to take your meds.”

 

“Sure.” Stiles puffed a couple times on it, hoping it’d wipe out the memory of Scott’s tongue on his skin.

 

“Anyways, we’d better get a move on.” Scott pulled his shirt over his head and undid his jeans.  Stiles blushed and looked away as Scott’s semi hard cock came into view.

 

“Fuck, you really are out of it today.  You act like it’s the first time you ever saw Mr. Happy.” He shook his hips and waggled his dick at Stiles.

 

“Well, I’m just not used to seeing Mr. Happy this early in the morning.” Stiles lied.

 

“Yeah, I know.  But Alison’s dad kind of spoiled date night.” Scott smiled.  “Had to go and shoot me in the shoulder for trying to kiss you.” Scott rolled his eyes.

 

“And why’d he do that?” Stiles choked back a host of other comments.

 

“His one man quest to keep me from knocking you up before we graduate and we can legally marry.” Scott rolled his eyes.  “I mean, sure his daughter’s sweet and all, but she and Lydia make a better couple then she and I ever would have.  And besides I’ve had my heart stuck on you since junior high when you kissed me.” Scott smiled.  “Anyways, don’t forget your lash.” Scott held up a black leather looking strip.  He put it on the base of his cock and it formed into a loop around his cock and balls.  Scott started dressing in the silver/white jump suit like clothing that seemed to be the school uniform.  Stiles wondered what the lash was for.  “Need some help?” Scott said as he walked up and unbuckled Stiles’ pants with a practiced ease.

 

“I… uh…”

 

“Oh come on, the full moon isn’t till tomorrow.  I’ll be careful.” He leaned in and nuzzled Stiles’ neck before yanking his jeans down and groping him.  Stiles’ mind was too confused by all the warring sensations to really pay attention as Scott stripped him of his cloths.  “Looks like someone needs their lash this morning.” He grinned and put Stiles’ lash on him.  Then he pushed stiles over a black line on the floor.  Stiles was about to ask him what that was for when a triangle shaped droid came out of the wall, grabbed Stiles’ hips, held him still and opened to reveal some kind of circular orifice before it slid down over his cock.  Instantly the machine went to work giving Stiles’ the best, and the first, blow job of his young life.  After wards he leaned against the locker and felt like he aught to buy the little droid something.

 

“Here.” Scott grinned and handed Stiles the jump suit that as Stiles put it on he realized it had all sorts of openings on it and with out his boxers, he could easily pop out of these things.

 

“Why all the openings?’

 

“So the droids can get to you in class.” Scott stepped over the line, the droid, still slick from Stiles’ juices came up and pulled his cock and balls out of the opening flap over his crotch and gave him the same treatment to which he too emptied his balls into it.  Stiles had managed to get his uniform pants on when the droid put Scott’s deflating member back in his pants and came over and pulled Stiles out and began sucking his cock again to another orgasm, he’d never admit it but he’d always thought guys were hot, and watching Scott just cum like that in the middle of a school hallway was HOT.  “Somebody didn’t jerk off this morning.” Scott coed before kissing Stiles again.

 

“Would you two stop.” Jackson walked in, cross as ever, and stripped down, the door still closing and you could see his silver pod car out in the parking lot.  Even on this world Jackson had to have the biggest and most flashy car.  Stiles took a moment to look at the package hanging between Jackson’s legs.  Not as big as Scott’s but definitely big.

 

“You don’t do anything small do you?” Stiles said still looking at Jackson’s cock which seemed to fluff up a bit at the attention.

 

“You know it.” Jackson grinned and shook his dick at Stiles before Scott helped him dress and walked him to class.

 

“What was that about?” Stiles frowned.

 

“You just told your ex-boyfriend you thought his cock is big.” Scott looked offended.

 

“Ex-boyfriend… I… used to date Jackson… okay.  Well I traded up.” Stiles hugged Scott who’s face flushed slight as he cuddled into Stiles’ arm.

 

“Thanks.” Scott said softly.

 

“I mean it.  You’re a better person then he’ll ever be.  You’re more fun.  You’re better looking, and your dick is WAY bigger then his.” Stiles said in his enthusiastic manor as they walked through school.

 

“Stiles, if you keep talking like this I may need the droid again.” Scott grinned and pinned Stiles against the wall, kissing him deeply.  “Fuck I wish we had time for more then making out.  But you know the rules.  Not this close to a full moon.” Scott breathed out a shaky breath.  “Gods there are days I wish I’d never been given this.” He sighed.

 

“But I think the fact Peter bit you and turned you is kind of cool.  In a life destroying world ending kind of way.” Stiles stopped at Scott’s confused look.  “What?”

 

“Who’s Peter?” Scott frowned.

 

“The alpha, the one who bit you, Derek’s uncle?” Stiles spazed out.  “Dude is any of this ringing a bell.”

 

“Yeah,  Uncle Derek had an Uncle, who I think was named Peter now that I think about it.  He died of heart complications.  But he’s not the alpha. My dad is.” Scott shook his head.  “I’m seriously going to have to limit how much booze you get into if you’re starting to forget things like I’m not a turned wolf, I’m a born wolf.” He smooched Stiles’ forehead.  “Save me a seat in first period?”

 

“Sure.” Stiles smiled as Scott walked away.  ‘Well that would explain a few things about why everyone knows what’s going on and why his parents are still together.’ Stiles shrugged.  “So Mr. Tablet, where’s my first period?”

 

3:22:19

 

“Class, I’m glad you all brought your tablets with you today, because today we’ll be going to the cosmic interspatial bridge as an object lesson.” Mr. Braxton said as he called the class to order.  “Now normally we’d allow you to use your own cars.” He turned directly at Stiles and Scott; of whom, Scott had the good graces to blush.  “But we all know about the incident of a certain pair putting auto drive on and having sex in the moving vehicle.” He crossed his arms.  “So we will be using a group transit system so we don’t have another spectacle on our hands.” He glared at Stiles who started to piece together that his alternate self was a nympho here.  “And we won’t have a repeat of the bit of oral sex on the school bus this time, will we gentlemen?”

 

“So sir.” Scott croaked out.

 

“Is it my turn or Scotts, because I really don’t feel up to giving head in public this morning.” Stiles said as he looked up at the teacher who looked like he was fit to have kittens.

 

“STILES?” Scott said in a strangled voice.

 

“Well your cock is huge.  And my throat hurts.  I’m not sure I could get it to fit.” He hoped that Scott was used too not reading Stiles to notice he was fibbing.  Okay he was lying out right.  He’d never sucked Scott off and he didn’t want to do it in front of people the first time.

 

“would you be quiet?” Scott said half under his breath, blushing as everyone looked at him, even more so when a droid came into the room and hauled him out to service him while everyone watched.

 

“Any ways.  We’ll behave.” Stiles turned back to the teacher.

 

“See that you do.” Mr. Braxton pointed to the door and led the students, including a now much more relaxed Scott, out to where there was a large pod on a platform.  Stiles would have to ask the tablet later what it was called, but it looked like a big oval that they all walked into to find a first class section of an air craft inside.  Stiles and Scott were sitting with Lydia and a few other people when the large pod lifted off the ground and flew into traffic.  Stiles was captivated by the view and everyone seemed to have a much easier trip, believing his meds had finally kicked in as Stiles flew through the air for the first time witnessing the feats that humanity could accomplish.

 

1:01:00

 

Stiles looked down at the tablet and realized he only has a minute over an hour left in this place.  He wondered what the cosmic interspatial bridge that apparently was located inside the Museum of Antiquity that floated as an island just off the coast.  Just one of a hundred artificial islands that existed off the coast of California since 1934 when most of the islands had been built, Stiles had set his tablet to record as much history and ambient data that it had access to as it could as he walked around the museum with the rest of his group.  They finally reached the Department of Cosmetology when Stiles only had half an hour left to his time.  He glanced down at his tablet.

 

“What’s up with you, you’re like a kid in a candy store, now you’re checking the data link.” Scott hugged him.

 

“I don’t want it to run out of space.” Scott gave him a blank look.  “What?”

 

“Just how hard did you fall last night?” Scott started sniffing Stiles over.  “Because that’s an infinity drive.” Stiles blinked at him.  “Okay maybe you took too much of your meds.  An infinity drive, they came out like six years ago.  Your mom invented them.”

 

“Refresh my memory?” Scott scoffed.  “There’s a quickie behind that consol in it for you.” Stiles quipped.

 

“Okay so your mom got tried of us filling up data drives over and over again with all the photos.  Your photography projects started looking like you were trying to capture the whole world in pictures minute by minute.  Anyways, she wanted to invent something that would make it to where even you couldn’t fill it up.  So she created the infinity drives.  They work by creating a fractal pattern to the data and crunching it down so that the entire drive’s memory can take up to about 1 byte.  But the compression reader can expand any segment of the stream into readable and viewable content at any time.  The AI matrix works to build intuitive links between topics.  Look up Scott on your tablet, and you’ll have folders full of photos, data about me, my online profiles, and probably that video of me you uploaded to your mom’s core before we realized what you were doing and we had to encrypt it.” Scott blushed slightly.

 

“So effectively this thing has limitless space, doesn’t need recharging but once a month for a few hours in sun light, and it’s smart enough to out wit me… yeah my mom’s a genius.” Stiles nodded.

 

“Well duh.” Scott gave him a kiss on the forehead.  “Now about this quickie…” Scott looked hopeful.

 

“You pitching or receiving because we have to make this quick.” Stiles blushes slightly.

 

“I miss the blush.” Scott grinned as he put a wolven clawed hand up to gently cup Stiles’ cheek. “The only problem with a quickie is I’m not sure either of us will be satisfied.” Scott leaned in and kissed Stiles deeply before pulling back. “But if you promise to make it worth my wile later, I’ll bottom now.” Scott smiled sweetly.

 

“You just want my cock in your ass.” Stiles grinned.  “I can deal with that.” Stiles nuzzled into Scott’s touch.  “Meet me in, thirty four minutes over there.” Stiles pointed.

 

“Why so long?” Scott ground his hard on against Stiles’ leg.

 

“B-because.” Stiles squeaked.  “I need to make sure I’m seen going the other direction so no one puts two and two together till after we’re done.” Scott nodded and went towards the consoles.  “fuck.” Stiles sighed as he went the other way.  He hated lying to Scott but he didn’t really see any other way to get out of making it with someone else’s boyfriend.  He’d never been that guy and he hoped to keep that record up.  He checked his time.  Five minutes before he had to meet Scott he’d be vanishing from this universe, to go home and yell at Lydia for some how fucking up the math.  Because he’d followed those infernal notes to the letter and had wound up in this future tech world.  Sighing to himself yet again, Stiles was walking by the cosmic interspatial bridge when he heard something that made him pause.

 

“And it’s lucky none of you are from another dimension of space time.  This might possibly hurt.” The scientist joked as he turned on the device.  Stiles’ knees buckled and he fell over.  “Most unusual…” The scientist commented as he checked the gages.  “According to this, something from another universe is walking around in this very room.” He turned and looked through the crowds from his raised spot till he spotted Stiles being sea sick.  “THERE!” He pointed and everyone turned to look at Stiles as he slumped against a wall.  “That boy is not from our world.  Bring him here.”

 

“I always knew Stilinski was an alien.” Jackson quipped as he and some of the other students pulled Stiles up to the front.

 

“Young man… where are you from?” The scientist began questioning him as the others in his little group began to scan him up and down, gathering samples to test off him as if he was a stuffed display piece.

 

“HEY!” He smacked one who got close to his pants’ flap opening.  “That’s not for you.” He smacked the guy’s hands. “Back off Handsy, that’s mine.” Stiles frowned and moved away.  “I happen to be from right here.  And I am not an alien.” He glared at Jackson.

 

“Then why was all that a lie just now.” Scott said as he walked towards the front.  “You’ve been acting off all day and then this, I had to listen to your heart to be sure, but I know when you’re lying Stiles.  I know and I want to know right now why you’re lying.”

 

“Well, because I’m only here for a little while and I was curious.”

 

“Who are you?” Scott walked up closer.

 

“I’m Stiles… just not… your Stiles.”

 

“Ah ha!  I KNEW IT!  You’re from another universe!” The scientist smiled.

 

“Yeah.  I… kind of accidentally popped over here.” Stiles sighed.  “Some anti-gravity device that turned out to be.” He slumped against something which turned on a force field around him; its formation startled him causing him to drop the box with the button, right in the path of the forming force field.  The wall of light flashed up and sliced the small box in half.  Stiles hung his head at that.  “Well there goes me ever going home.”

 

“You invented a way to go home as well?” The Scientist marveled.

 

“Well it was a trigger.  This thing told me it was my way home.” Stiles held up the count down.

 

“But if the connection is severed, that program should have ended.  It appears the entire program was copied to your touch screen tablet.” The Scientist said dryly as he looked at Stiles as if he was simple.

 

“Really?  We don’t have that where I’m from.”

 

“Now that’s interesting.  We’re a more.. technological version of your world?”

 

“Yeah, I mean we’re still on fossil fuels and limited batteries.  You guys seemed to have cracked the problem we’re having with solar cells.”

 

“Too big?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We figured out early on it would have to be much too big for public use with the standard technology.  So we went about creating a technology that would allow us to miniaturize.  But that was in the late 1800’s.” The Scientist shrugged.

 

“Wow.  We’re still dealing with people sized solar cells that barely absorb a couple hours of power from a full day of exposure.”

 

“That makes sense.  Our earliest models were almost the same size.  What I’m curious about is that you were able to fit in here for nearly a full day and only discovered because of my research.” The Scientist turned a wary eye to Stiles.

 

“Oh that’s because I’m a techno geek in my world.  I love technology and everything about it.  So I learn a system pretty fast.  I just wasn’t expecting to end up here, but here was pretty good.  I just hope this takes me home because, as fun as this place is…” He looked at Scott then.  “I don’t belong here.  Your Stiles was still sleeping it off, he’ll be here in a little while.  I told him where to meet you.” Stiles smiled weakly.  “Well I hate to be a scientific curiosity and run… but.” Stiles pushed the indicated button on the screen and was sucked backwards through the vortex that opened inside the tube of light that was the force field he’d activated.  He blinked as he looked around his basement, shocked to be back so soon.  But even more shocked to see Lydia, Scott, and Jackson standing in his basement, the two werewolves sniffing his basement while Lydia checked the machine.

 

“What the hell was that?” Lydia gestured to the place Stiles had just dropped from.

 

“That was Heaven.  And I hope to go back someday.” Stiles smirked at Scott who blushed.

 

“What’s got you in a smiley mood.”

 

“You’re an inch, or more, bigger then Jackson.” Stiles shrugged as Jackson and Scott both looked at each other and blushed.

 

“My, but your Heaven has naked Scott and Jackson, share?” Lydia pouted.

 

“Always.” He held up his tablet, his finger brushing an icon he’d made that took her to pictures of Jackson and Scott naked from the other world.  “I was looking through the other me’s photos when I found these gems.”

 

“Other you?” Lydia tilted her head.  “Space time bridge into parallel universe?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles blinked.  “How’d you guess?”

 

“Well, it was a possible side effect of altered graviton emissions…” Lydia blushed.

 

“So.. you’re saying one thing was off and instead of anti-gravity, I helped invent a interdimensional bridge…”

 

“Yeah and according to this… it’s locked onto that world.” Lydia closed out of a picture of Jackson, laying naked in a field jacking off to look at the map of the wormhole that the tablet had made as it came through it.  “It appears to have locked onto one universe and creating a stable link we can use to go back.  Where’d you get this thing?” She looked at the tablet.

 

“He obtained me form his mother in the other universe, Miss.” The tablet said as it locked quickly.  “I also happen to be set to his biomorphic parameters.

 

“Touchy technology.” She handed it back to Stiles and watched it unlock with his touch.  “Though it would solve the problem of protecting your research and computer… make the whole thing save and sign out instantly the second someone other then the owner touches it.” Lydia’s eyes lit up.

 

“Oh that’ll end in fun.” Stiles shook his head.

 

“Hey, Stiles… about how much does one of those cost over there?”

 

“I don’t know… why?” Stiles looked at her curiously.

 

“Because I’m planning a shopping trip.” Jackson cringed at the sounds of those words, as did Stiles, Scott just looked between them, why could that be a bad thing?


	2. The Technomystique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow… I posted Drift ages ago on FF.net… barely anyone cared. I posted it on here and I keep getting asked when the new chapter is coming along. -smiles- You’re all in luck. I found my notes from when I FIRST wrote this bloody story so I know a lot about what I had planned for it. I just don’t remember what the primary pairings were going to be. Which means SOME of the story line gets compromised as I try to remember just what in the world I was aiming for.
> 
> Also for those of you confused, I removed this from the series for a reason.

Lydia took a day or two to get packed up, but when she was in the mood to shop she was in the mood to shop.  Modeling her cloths after patterns found in Stiles’ tablet She, Stiles, Scott, and Jackson left a note for the Sheriff, and entered the bridge.  They instantly dropped out in Stiles’ basement in the other world.   
  
“Please tell me the exit isn’t where I left?” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Why?” Lydia frowned.   
  
“Because I don’t want to deal with alternate reality mad scientists who want to dissect me for not being from this reality.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“Right.  Good idea.” She stopped quickly as she heard voices.   
  
“Stiles I’m serious, it can’t be called cheating.  He was literally you.  Just… from another universe, and I thought he was you.” The other Scott said as he walked pass the basement door.   
  
“I don’t care.  I… this is such a thing Jackson would do.” The other Stiles crossed his arms and huffed as he walked away from Scott.   
  
“I… I’M NOTHING LIKE THAT LOUD MOUTHED JACKASS!” The other Scott growled, causing everyone to look at Scott in the basement.   
  
‘Full moon.’ Stiles mouthed.  The two wolves blinked for a moment and realized it was a full moon here, they could feel the subtle pull.   
  
“Scotty.” The other Stiles stroked down his boyfriend’s arm.  “It’s the full moon, you’re getting irrational and so am I.” Stiles kissed him.  “You need to take your meds and go home.” He crossed his arms as the other Scott nodded and huffed on an inhaler before walking out of the house, calling I love you after himself as he left.   
  
“Okay… Scott, you distract Alternate Stiles, we’ll sneak outside and meet you there.” Lydia reached over and pulled Scott’s top off, so he matched his double that’d left.  Sneaking out of the basement he followed the smell of the other Stiles till he sneaked up behind him.   
  
“Hey.” Scott grinned as he hugged Stiles from behind.   
  
“Dude, I know you…” Stiles blushed as he felt the flap in Scott’s pants give and a very large something slipped out against his ass.  “Okay now you’re horny instead of mad.  Horny I can deal with.” Stiles knelt down and started sucking what he thought was his boyfriend’s cock.  Loving that Scott had opted to wear his uniform pants home today.  The wolves often wore their uniform cloths when it came to full moons, made mating that much easier.  Scott for his part was having his first bit of man to man sex and was seeing his best friend in a whole new light as Stiles swallowed his whole knob with relative ease.   
  
Meanwhile, the others slipped out of the basement making plans to meet up.  Stiles waited on Scott and when he didn’t instantly come out of Stiles’ room he snuck up there to find out what was going on.  He wasn’t prepared to see Scott taking his pants off while the alternate Stiles sucked on his cock.  And he wasn’t prepared for the insane amount of jealousy that he felt at his double.  Scott hadn’t noticed the second Stiles in the hall watching as he blushed and turned around as the Stiles sucking his cock pulled off and began eating his hole out.  Scott moaned, the sensation of Stiles’ tongue in his ass more then he thought he’d ever expected to feel.  His mind was a little hazy as a small part of him went, why not go all out, it’s not like the others will ever know.  Biting his lip Scott decided to try something, he pulled Stiles up and undid his jeans, going down on his best friend’s duplicate.   
  
Stiles opened his eyes, enjoying the blow job from his boyfriend when he spotted the duplicate that everyone had been talking about the last few days.  The other Stiles put his finger to his lips and Stiles frowned, as he watched his duplicate take his pants off and walk up behind his boyfriend.  He blushed as he realized what he was planning.  Lubing himself up with lube from one of the lube pump that Stiles kept around the room for when he and Scott fucked, the other Stiles aimed himself at Scott’s bare hole and slid in hard and fast.  Scott, suddenly aware of something other then Stiles’ cock in his throat gagged around the dick he was sucking and started to pull off to look at who was fucking him but Stiles grabbed his head and kept him on his cock.  Scott made to protest when he heard two Stiles’ say “Relax Scotty.” He felt the flush start to spread from his cheeks down his back at the realization that he was getting fucked by both ends by Stiles.   
  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Stiles asked as he stroked Scott’s face looking at his double.   
  
“Yeah I think I am.” Stiles grinned as he pulled Scott back, sitting himself down on the bed and seating Scott fully on his ass.  It had the added bonus of exposing Scott’s naked sex to the room.  “Hey Scott… how do you like the idea of us both… being in you.” He whispered and felt Scott shudder at the idea.  Grinning to himself Stiles spread Scott’s legs so the double could slide in along his own length.  The pair shivering at the contact at the same time.  Scott for his part groaned loudly at the double penetration but as they worked out a rhythm, he soon found himself making out with one or both of the Stiles’ as they fucked him.  They were mid thrust when they heard someone clear their throat.  Turning their heads they found the other Scott sanding there still half naked, his cock sticking out of the fly of his uniform pants.   
  
“I thought I’d come and apologize.  I wasn’t expecting to find a three way.” He smirked.   
  
“I thought he was you?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“So we’re not fighting anymore?” Scott watched his Stiles closely.   
  
“Join us?” He bit his lip.   
  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Scott stripped off his cloths and walked over to the bed, stroking his double’s face.  Before leaning in and kissing him.  Scott felt himself blushing at the idea of having sex with his duplicate.  A part of his mind asked if it was really sex or just REALLY advanced masturbation.  But as he made out with himself he suddenly didn’t care.  His hand went up to grasp the cock of the new coming Scott and stroke it.  Before leading him to his mouth, Scott was new to the concept of sucking cock, but he knew what he liked and he tried to emulate it.   
  
“Okay, that’s just fucking hot.” Stiles paused in fucking Scott from behind to watch Scott suck his duplicate’s cock.   
  
“Maybe we should do doubles?” The other Stiles asked with a grin, his eyes staring at where his boyfriend was fucking himself in the face now.   
  
“69?” Stiles looked at his double.   
  
“You read my mind.” He smirked as they slid out of Scott’s ass, using a rag that Stiles kept around for this sort of thing to clean themselves off before kissing each other experimentally.  They started full blown making out as they heard the Scotts moan.  Growing more bold they started jerking each other off, before laying down where they could reach each other comfortably and began kissing and sucking each other’s hard cocks.   
  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Scott pulled out of his mouth and smiled.  “I need in your ass.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott blushed, feeling a little slutty for having his third cock ever in his ass in such a short amount of time, and somehow more slutty because it was his own cock, in a way.  But he turned so he was facing the sucking Stiles’ and tried to relax as his duplicate lubed him up, working his long thick fingers into places Scott had never had anyone touch him before.  Once he was loose enough, Scott plunged in; balls deep and resting flush against his duplicate’s ass.  On and on the pairs fucked themselves till eventually they began seeding each other’s bodies.  Both Scott’s and both Stiles’ got to top each other and their duplicates by the time they were done.  They dressed and were chatting when they walked back outside to find Jackson and Lydia standing there.   
  
“Shit.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Yeah.  You could have told us you were going to go spend the last two hours having wild crazy sex with your duplicates.  I could have had Jackson and his duplicate sharing me by now.” Lydia frowned.   
  
“Who’s she?” The other Stiles asked curious.   
  
“Lydia Martin, smartest person in our town back home.  Wait, you don’t know her here?” Stiles turned around and faced his duplicate.   
  
“Nope, never met her.  Tablet, search Lydia Martin.” He held up his tablet.   
  
“Searching.  Lydia Martin, head of the Solaron Group, is responsible for the invention of over 147,000 patients.  And one of your closest friends.”   
  
“Uh….” Lydia looked at him.   
  
“Stupid tablet wouldn’t go along with it.  I know who Lydia is.  You probably saw her last time you were here.”   
  
“Yeah I did.” Stiles smiled.  “But yeah our Lydia’s the one who actually designed our way over here.  I built it for her, but like I said, she’s the smartest person I know.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“Curious.  Our Lydia hasn’t been a part of the project that we’ve been exploring for alternate realities.” Stiles frowned.  “Maybe we should tell someone about that?”   
  
“Can we not?” The original Stiles sighed.  “You guys… you’re great and all.. but your government was a little… stabby with the wanting to dissect me…” He shivered.   
  
“Yeah.  They took tissue samples from me just in case.”   
  
“And from me.  I had contact with you…”   
  
“Oh shit.” Stiles turned to look at Scott.  “But they…”   
  
“I heal quick.” He let it drop there.  “So what are you doing back here?”   
  
“Mostly a fact finding mission.  Learn what we can, see if there are any advances here that can benefit our world.” Lydia was flipping through tablet data about herself here.   
  
“Oh?” Stiles tilted his head.   
  
“For example, we don’t have the drugs to help the wolves through a full moon.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Seriously?  I can’t imagine going the full moon without it.” Scott frowned.   
  
“Yeah.” Jackson nodded.   
  
“I think this requires a shopping trip.” The Stiles of this universe smiled.   
  
“My thoughts exactly.” Lydia smiled.  “To the mall!”   
  


***

  
  
“When she shops… she shops.” Stiles flopped in a nearby chair; several bags full of technology and clothing draped around them as he and his double were sitting so close to one another.   
  
“You have no idea.” Jackson shook his head.  “I’m shocked we didn’t need to call a vehicle.”   
  
“Three werewolves, two Stiles’.  We were fully stocked.” Scott smiled, sitting next to his double from the other universe.   
  
“You know… I’m starting to wonder which choice it was that lead to this alternate event chain.” Lydia was sitting there looking at a comparative history between her home world and this one.  “Because I’m finding massive shifts and some that are only slightly shifted.”   
  
“Maybe we should go check at the Museum.” Stiles supplied.


End file.
